Itto Shura
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: With the Summer still in full swing, and Ikki and Stella hitting a new level to their love, the Crimson Princess still has some thoughts about how she can go further with her love. Rated M for a reason...VERY adult themes. You have been warned.
1. Of the Start

"Itto...Shura!"

A loud pulse of pressure preceded the sharp sound of metal grating against metal. Another, nearly visible wave of force erupted from the school's training arena. The buzzer sounded throughout the building, and the loud roar of applause followed through.

"That's it! The match is over! The winner is...Another One, Ikki Kurogane!" Mikazuki cheered through the microphone. She looked over to her left slightly in order to try and provoke some commentary from her fellow announcer, only to be met with the usual Nene doll. Sighing, Mikazuki looked over the field as Ikki slowly staggered his way off towards Stella. Turning off her microphone, she chuckled to herself. "Those two are such a cute couple." She smiled, seeing the male collapse into the crimson hair girl.

Stella smiled, Ikki's arm around her shoulder both for balance and comfort, the two walking back slowly to the Dormitories. "Hey..Ikki?"

Ikki turned his head slightly. "Yes, Stella?"

"Well...now that you're done with your practice matches for the next few days...I was thinking...well..." Stella started, her voice trailing off as she continued.

Ikki couldn't help but chuckle. "Stella...what is it? We've been dating for a few months, and we've become more that just...well...a couple." he said, trying to relax the obviously nervous and stuttering girl.

"I...I know that! But...it's still...well..." Stella trailed off again. She took in a few deep breaths, mustering up the courage. "C...can w-"

"Ikki!" A voice rang out form behind them. Stella growled as bit, Ikki and herself turning around slowly to see the bespectacled student news reporter darting towards them as if her life depended on it. "Before you go! Can I pleeeeaaassseeee get a small interview for the paper about the training match!?" She rattled as she grew closer, almost pushing Stella to the ground as she neared them.

Ikki lost balance for a few seconds as Stella staggered back from Kagami pushing her aside. "K-Kagami.." he chuckled nervously, ignoring her for a bit to help Stella up, using her once again as a balance as she regained her footing. "Now's not really a good time."

"...ooohhh?" Kagami smirked, looking at the scene. "Am I interrupting a special moment from the Crimson Princess and Another One?" She chuckled, quickly starting to scribble and jot down complete fantasy level 'details' between the two lovers.

"T-there is no special moment!" Stella snapped, ripping the small notepad from the reporters hands and quickly lighting it aflame. Kagami let out a yelp of horror as Stella quickly blew the ash off her hand.

Ikki sigh, looking at the two. "Stella, that wasn't really called for."

"No no! Don't worry!" Kagami chuckled darkly. "A true, skilled reporter always has more than what is needed!" She laughed, hopping back a few steps to stay out of Stella's reach as she grabbed a small number of small, almost single page notebooks out from the pockets of her skirt. The Crimson Princess jumped a bit, seeing both the lengths and limits the news reporter would go to get her story. "So so so so...what happened Ikki? How did your match go?" Kagami pressed on with her questioning, booklets open and pen at the ready.

Ikki couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sheer determination of the girl. "I'm sorry, but I'm still feeling very exhausted from the fight...Itto Shura, as I assume everyone knows by this point, really takes a lot out of me, and, well...I need time to rest, if you don't mind. But tomorrow, I'll get back to you for your battle report, okay?" He said with a warm smile.

With a slight giggle, Kagami nodded, putting her books away. "Alright, alright." She said, agreeing to his terms. "I'll leave you two alone." She started, walking past the two, Stella noticing the clear ulterior motive. Kagami leaned to Stella slowly, and with clear, driven passion to irk her, whispered into her ear. "Itto...Shura of the night."

Stella blushed massively, her face almost reaching the same color as her hair. "N-NOW LISTEN HERE YOU!" She barked, spinning around, only to find the bespectacled woman quickly running off. She growled a bit, then quickly snapped back into reality and turning back to the pained and winded male, catching him before he toppled over. "I-I'm sorry Ikki!"

Ikki chuckled a bit, grabbing onto Stella. "It's fine." He said, smiling at her. "But...let's get going back to the dorm, okay?" he asked, seeing her nod in agreement.

* * *

Back in his bed, Ikki was deep asleep, peacefully resting from the practice match. Stella, on the other hand, was thinking. Sitting in more casual clothing, lying on the couch, her mind was abuzz about what Kagami mentioned to her.

"Itto Shura of the Night..." she muttered to herself, a blush forming on her face. After the first time hearing that line, her mind did wander about what it would be like. "We did kiss...and...well..." She muttered once again. Her mind was flooded with her usual perverted images of herself and Ikki. She rolled over onto her side, hugging a pillow tightly between her arms and her chest, letting out a heavy sigh. "I...would like to go further...after all that happened to him in the past few weeks. Just in case something happens to him...or worse...to me. I know he'll be devastated..." she trailed off again. Sitting up and putting the pillow back on the couch, she got up and grabbed a small notebook and pen, starting to jot down various inner thoughts.

Few hours went by, Ikki quickly waking up from hearing a sudden, dull thud sound. Still feeling sore and exhausted from the Itto Shura, Ikki threw his body towards the edge of his bed, looking over it to see what was wrong. "S...Stella?" He asked, groggy. Other then the somewhat muffled, slow sounds of Stella's sleeping breathing, Ikki heard nothing out of the ordinary, seeing the small room the same as they left it. He let out a relieved sigh with that knowledge. "Everything's fine..." he started, catching the glimpse of something tumbled on the floor. Curiosity got the best of him, and, pushing his body a bit, he lowered himself off his bed, and made his way slowly over to the couch. A smile grew across his face seeing the sleeping Stella. Reaching back towards the bed, Ikki reached for Stella's blankets, pausing for a second. "I think she'll like this more..." the male said quietly, so not to wake up the Crimson Princess. He grabbed the blankets he was using, and gently draped them over his fiancee. His smile grew wider as he seen Stella slowly grab at the blankets, pulling them closer to herself.

"Mn...I...Ikki..." She happily mumbled in her sleep. "I...t..together..." she started, trailing off into an incoherent, sleep talking mumble.

Ikki chuckled to himself, seeing Stella tightly grip the blankets. Leaving the sleeping princess to her beauty rest, Ikki grabbed the book, slowly sitting down against the couch, letting out a slight grunt of both comfort and pain. "What is this...?" he wondered, flipping open the pages. He read through them, thumbing through the pages and mumbling the writings to himself. "Stella has a diary of sorts? I should have known that." He said to himself. "I should put it do-" he cut himself off, reaching a page towards the middle of Stella's book. Keeping his thumb on it, he flipped through the following pages, his mouth slowly dropping as he went on. "S...s-she has some very...w...wild dreams." Ikki stammered to himself, closing the book and quickly put it back where he found it on the floor. "I...shouldn't tell Stella...I know about that." the male said. He sat there for a few minutes, his eyes flicking back between Stella and the book. Taking in a deep breath after what seemed to be hours of thinking for him, he grabbed the book once again, flipping through the pages for the first entry that startled him.


	2. Of the Nurse

"Now, just stay there and get better." Ikki chuckled.

"You should really take a day or so off from the school work...your body will thank you." Stella sighed, though smiling at the coughing teacher in the nurse's bed.

"But...you know I can't put off my work for too long." Yuri coughed, holding her bloodied handkerchief to her mouth.

"We know that Se-..Yuri-chan." Ikki corrected himself. "But at least let your body rest for a few hours a day."

"I know...I try to do it, but it's just something the both of you really wouldn't understand. But, thank you both for taking me here." the ailing teacher smiled.

"Don't worry about it. The least we could do." The male said with a warm smiled. His head turned to Stella. "Well, I guess we should get going, let Yuri-chan rest."

Stella nodded, grabbing his hand, rather quickly, momentarily forgetting their couple status. "Feel better Yuri-chan!" She smiled, dragging Ikki out quickly, the male letting out a slight sound of surprise from being pulled.

"H-hey Stella..!" he exclaimed as he was dragged out. Stella continued to pull him, the male regaining his balance and followed. "What...that was rather fast." He chuckled nervously.

Stella turned her head sideways, smiling. "Because..I...thought of something..." She mentioned, turning forward.

"Hm...what's that, then?" Ikki asked, catching a blush on Stella's face before she turned. He heard the crimson haired girl mutter before, in the blink of an eye, Stella opened a door to a side room, and threw Ikki inside it. "S-STELLA?!" He was rewarded with, not an answer, but her fiancee darting in with him, closing the locking the door behind her. "W-what's gotten in-!" Ikki started, jumping back, seeing Stella holding her blade to his neck.

"Ikki...silence." She demanded, the confused and slightly scared male nodding. "Now...head down, eyes closed. She demanded once more. Ikki opened his mount to reply, only to be met with the yellow blade being pushed closer to his neck. Sliding back slightly, Ikki nodded, closing his eyes and looking down towards the floor. "Good..." Stella sighed, dismissing her weapon."You may look when I say so..."

* * *

Ikki kept his head down, in both respect for his love and fear he'd be headless. His mind raced with thoughts of why he was here. Luckily, he was able to get a few sneaking glaces at his surroundings, one of the other nurse's rooms.

"Okay! You can open!" Stella suddenly barked.

Ikki jumped a bit from the sudden order, but he nodded a bit, looking up. "Okay Stella..what...is...it..." he trailed off.

Stella stood in front of him, looking away, a mad blush on her face. "W...well?" She asked quietly. Ikki eyed his fiancee's body. Standing in front of the male, was one of the schools 'new nurses'. Heels, stockings, a skirt that was obviously cut to be a much shorter, almost revealing min-skirt, a button down blouse. All in a pure, snow white color. Stella looked at Ikki with her eyes, seeing her love gawking at her, mouth open. "W..w-well?!" She growled a bit, turning to face him, bending towards him slightly. "S-say something!"

Ikki's mouth quickly closed, the male shaking his head, and stood at attention. "Stella!" The crimson haired female jumped back slightly from his sudden remark. "I believe I have caught some sort of illness...and I would like you to see what's wrong with me!" He said, a burning passion in his voice...and elsewhere. Without missing a beat, he threw his uniform's jacket onto the ground, sitting on the infirmary bed.

Stella stood still, taken back by Ikki's sudden, bold, and almost instant response to her nurse outfit. After a few seconds of gawking, she shook her head, nodding after. "Of course! It's my job after all." She boldly said, trying to reclaim the 'top' of the current scene. She walks over to him. "Now...what's wrong?" She asked, looking him over.

Ikki cleared his throat. "I feel like my body isn't as nimble and strong as it once was. Training and the constant combat has taken it for the worse, and I need to know if it has had any negative long term effects."

Stella nodded, listening to Ikki's rambling of his fake illness. "I see, I see. Well, I'll see what I ca-...!"

Taking advantage of Stella's shyness, and lack of a plan, Ikki quickly, and causally unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and throwing it aside with his jacket. "Please, see if anything is wrong." He looked at the nurse, seeing her staring at his body, physically and mentally unable to do anything. "...I think you're the one who needs attention." Ikki calmly said, standing up and slowly sitting Stella down on the bed.

"..h-hey! I'm the one who is supposed...to...make..." She lulled off, eye level with his chest. "..t..this is...s..second..." she started to happily mumble.

Ikki chuckled to himself. "But, nurse...it seems to me..." he said, lying her down on her back, moving overtop her. Stella let out a surprised sound, with another, more shy and louder sound when Ikki moved overtop her. Their faces were mere inches away each other, Stella's blush growing brighter and brighter, once again, her face matching her hair. "Red face...heavy breathing...sweating...are you sick again, Stella?" Ikki asked, one of his hands sliding up slowly and gently along her waist.

Stella bit her lip, her body shivering a bit from his faint touch. " B..but..I'm supposed to be the o-"

"Sh..shh..." Ikki's hand moved upwards along her body, sliding his along her stomach, towards the lowest button on her blouse. "You look hot...bothered...here..let me cool you down..." Ikki cooly said, calmly undoing Stella's blouse, making his way upward slowly. Stella fidgeted under his body, making a slight sound as the last button was done.

"I..Ikki..I..I never seen this side of you before..." She stammered, in a mix of both sexual and emotional excitement. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing..." Ikki smiled, his hand sliding it's way to the front clasp of her bra. "I'm just doing what I did last time when you were sick, Stella." He stated, effortlessly undoing the clasp. Stella's breathing slowly grew deeper, unable to move from the current situation. While her original plan of 'tease Ikki until he explodes' failed, she wasn't too upset at how things turned out.

"N..not going to...take it off?" She asked, through her breathing.

"Why would I?" the male replied, propping himself on his knees, and moving both his hands down her waist. "You went through the trouble of getting this to wear...so...I think I'll leave it on. You do look very, very cute and innocent with this on." he chuckled slyly. As his hands reached the hem of her skirt, he slowly leaned closer, lips near her ear. "And...well...let's just say that a man can only hold back for so long, before he looks for a release." he whispered before moving his hands along her thighs.

The crimson haired girl started to shiver more from his words and actions, gripping slightly at the sheets under her. "I...Ikki..." she stammered, biting her lip once more as she felt her fiancé nip at her neck. His hands made their way up her body, unable to control her voice any more. She let out slight sounds of pleasure as she felt his hands feel around her waist, playing with the bands of her garter belt. "A..are you just going..t..to tease me, Ikki?" She managed to form the words.

"Well, the look on your face tells me that you're enjoying this...so...I might do so for a bit longer." he smiled back, nipping at her neck again. Stella's back arched slightly, letting out a few soft moans into his ear. His male drive started to catch the better of him, the nipping slowly turning more into bites, his hands moving a bit quicker. The chain continued for a very short while, her sounds and movement growing louder and more pronounce as his movements grew more determined.

The Crimson Princess let go of the sheets, grabbing his arms, nails digging slightly into them. Ikki's hands stopped as they were, pulling his head away from her neck to look at his love's face, noticing out of the corner of his eye that he had left a number of red marks, and some visible teeth marks as well along her neck, from just under her ear to her collarbone. "P..please...I...can't take this much longer..." She whimpered between heavy, panting breaths.

After a few seconds of fresh air to his lungs...and brain...Ikki nodded. "I'm sorry Stella...I was too caught up in your appearance a-" he started, suddenly feeling Stella push herself up, kissing him deeply. The two held the kiss, Ikki lying the woman back down on his bed slowly. Pulling away from the kiss slowly, enough to both breath and speak, he spoke up softly. "I understand...I'd..ask if you're ready but...h-heh...I assume this is my answer." he said with a warm smile, seeing Stella shyly nod in response.

The two took some time to both calm themselves down, and move themselves around into a more comfortable position. And, as to Ikki's desires...possibly Stella's as well, the outfit was kept on, but her underwear was removed, tossed aside carelessly. Ikki, however, on the desires and wishes of the princess, stood before her stark naked.

"Well...are...you ready, Stella?" Ikki asked. His cool exterior was evened out, and his mind was slowly starting to fill with a number of thoughts, good and bad. He swallowed a lump in his throat, just as Stella did.

"I..I'm ready, Ikki." She coyly said, a shy, warm smile on her face. Ikki couldn't help but return the smile, her own smiling putting his racing mind at ease. The female could still see some nervousness in his eyes, doubt was clouding a bit of his mind. "Oh..come here you..." She smiled, pulling him suddenly against her, holding him in a tight embrace. The two could feel each other's hearts racing, in which the two could only assume was a mix of nerves, excitement, and pure love. She felt her love melt a bit in her arms, his body and breathing slowing down to a much relaxed, natural pace...well, as natural as one can get in a situation like this.

He slowly pushed himself up, looking into her eyes. "If you're ready...then..." He moved himself off her body a bit more, looking down between the two. Stella nodded slightly, reaching down to roll up her skirt slightly, trying to make it easier for him. He chuckled very nervously, moving himself under Stella's skirt.

Stella's breathing grew slightly jagged, her thoughts and heart racing at what was happening. After some time, what seemed to be hours of waiting, her voice suddenly jumped, feeling something hard and hot press against her. "Ikki...is..is that..?" She asked, looking up at him. Her love looked back, nodding slightly. "I..c-can't beli-" she started, letting out a sharp sound, feeling Ikki's manhood press against her. She gripped the sheets once again, her breathing growing more jagged.

Using his free hand to lift her skirt up ever so slightly, Ikki continued to move against her. Whether or not she knew what was happening, Ikki was more or less joyful that Stella was feeling pleasure just from his touches. He did hope, however, it lasted for as long as he needed, having trouble actually finding her entrance. The male muttered very quietly to himself, poking and prodding at Stella's womanhood, until, the crimson haired beauty lying before him let out a sudden, loud moan of pleasure, indicating that yes, he had found the hole. With a quiet sigh of relief, Ikki readied himself. "I...I'm going to...well..." he trailed off.

After a minute of catching her breath, Stella nodded faintly. "I...I think I'm ready..Ikki." She smiled at him. Ikki smiled back, once again relaxed by his love's smile. Stella's voice peeked slightly as his hands held her hips. She was shaking slightly, feeling her stiffness against her still.

With a few deep breaths, Ikki mustered up the strength. With a few light movements against Stella's entrance, he slowly and carefully moved in. He felt her body twitch slightly form the strange, pleasurable feeling, her hands gripping and pulling at the sheets. The two let out staggered breaths, Stella's being louder, more pronounced than Ikki's. He held onto her hips tighter as he slowly made his way inside her. "S..Stella...inside you. It's..." he started, feeling his inner man and desires starting to take hold. "You're...burning hot inside..." he stammered out, stopping his push inside.

Stella's voice was reaching new heights as Ikki held still inside her, panting already from the feeling. "I...Ikki..I...it feels so..h-hard inside me..." She manage to find the words.

"It..doesn't hurt, goes it?" he asked, suddenly remembering that it was Stella's first time.

"N..no...it doesn't hurt." She reassured him. "There...is..some slight discomfort...but..I'm not in pain." She smiled, her breathing still heavy and jagged. "Please Ikki...I..I want you to feel great with my body..."

The male nodded, filled with a bit more confidence than before. He moved his hips slowly, pushing himself in and out of Stella's hot womanhood. Her voice perked up with slowly growing moans and other pleasurable sounds as he moved himself inside her. Ikki continued as such, until he assumed Stella's discomfort went away. "I..I'm going to...start moving quicker now..." he spoke up to her. He felt like he should try and warn her in case she was uncomfortable with what was happening, but seeing and hearing the pleasure he was bringing to Stella, he didn't need to do much. In a few slow thrusts, he pushed deeper into Stella's womanhood, her moans perking up higher and higher as he did so.

What followed suit was a chain of reaction from pure teenage pleasure. Riding off Ikki's sexual high, Stella's body tightened around Ikki's rock hard member. And Ikki, with his body reacting off Stella's sexual high, started to get more forceful and confident. It was only a matter of time before the two were engaged in, if people could look on, seemingly sild sex. In the sheer mind set of male sexual desires, Ikki's thrusting started to get much harder and forceful. Stella gripped whatever she could that was nearby, hear moans reaching their highest peak.

"S..Stella...!" Ikki groaned out between his heavy breathing. He felt a odd, tingling feeling run through his body, though he couldn't gather the words to even try and explain to Stella what was going to happen, and even if she did, she wasn't listening. Her mind was riding the highs and Ikki's sexual conquest of her body. He held back, mentally and physically, from what he now known was, in a way, a Noble Art in sexual conquest. A quick thought flashed in his mind between the mental mess and wreckage of common sense, and in his, most likely oxygen depraved, hormone rushed mind, he decided to pull that one idea out of his vault.

"Itto...Shura!"

Stella, after a few seconds of processing, quickly opened his eyes. "I..Ikki?!" She started, trying to say more before a single thrust almost sent her mind blank. Her body went numb, her mind being wiped clean for a split second. "H..he..he used it..?" the single thought floated in her mind, before another thrust shattered it. Trying to regain her mental composure, she almost had another thought before, once against, it shattered in her mind.

Knowing that this was possibly a very horrible and impractical use of a Noble Art, Ikki continued with his 'swordplay'. The minute seemed to go on for hours in both of their minds, Stella going mute from pleasure, only the sound of gasps of air escaped her lips, and Ikki's own lust filled groans, some with the sound of strain, but he pushed past it. The only end was a sudden, full thrust into Stella, followed by an eruption of warmth flooding inside her.

Stella's back arched, mouth hanging open from the sudden crashes of pleasure in mute screams. Her fingers almost tore through the sheets and into the bed, slight sparks and other very quick and faint bursts of flame appearing and snuffing out. Ikki, on the other hand, held deep inside her, his body finally weak, out of energy. With heavy pants, he slowly and carefully lowered himself on top of Stella, the two gasping for air from the sexual high.

"I...Ikki...?" Stella managed to push out. Ikki lifted his head slightly, looking at her. "C...can we...d..do this again?" She asked, seeing Ikki nod, just as weak as she was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikki quickly slammed the book down back on the floor, his face almost as red as Stella's hair. "S...she has...o..one hell of an imagination." He chuckled nervously. "..but...Itto Shura...doing sex...?"


	3. Of the Teacher

Stella grumbled, stuffing down bowl after bowl of various kinds of soups and noodles into her mouth, Alice and Shizuku looking on in a mix of awe and confusion.

"Uhm..Stella?" Alice nervously spoke up. He seen Stella shoot up a fiery glance form her food, Alice jerking back ever so slightly in his seat. "I know...you usually eat a lot overall...the only thing I can assume is your flames but...uhm...don't you believe you've been eating more than usual?"

Stella looked back down at her food, finishing her mouthful, exhaling with a loud groan. "It's nothing, alright?" She snapped back, looking away from them.

"It's Onii-san, right?" Shizuku spoke up, Stella nodding with another strong sigh.

"He's being interviewed by Kagami, and she made it very explicit to have it with only her and Ikki!" Stella fumed, literally and figuratively.

Alice couldn't help but laugh playfully at Stella. "Now, now...relax, Stella. You'll set off the fire alarm again." He said through his laugh, watching Stella take in a few deep breaths to relax herself. "There, feeling better?"

The Crimson Princess nodded a bit, going back to eating away her sorrow.

"What exactly is worrying you?" Lorelei asked.

"It's just..." Stella started through chewing before swallowing once again. "Gah...you seen how that glasses wearing vixen is over him!"

"...but Onii-san isn't like that." the little sister stated. "You've seen him, possibly in more ways than one..." she continued with am ever growing tone of anger. "But, even so, he might be dense, and idiotic at times, but he isn't a total failure."

"Shizuku is right, Stella." Alice spoke up, trying to add onto Shizuku's brand of comfort. "Just trust him, he won't do anything stupid."

Stella nodded. "I know...it's just..."

Meanwhile, back at the dormitories, Ikki was able to sneak away from Kagami, locking himself in his dorm. "Finally..." he sighed. "I thought she'd never leave me alone...she gets her story, and asks about Stella and I's personal life." he groaned, flopping down on the couch, making a slightly pained groan. Lifting himself up, he pulled out Stella's journal. "T-this thing again huh?" He chuckled nervously. Starting to put it aside, his mind, once again, got the better of him, quickly flipping the pages open to a different section that last time.

–

"Now...Kurogane..." Stella spoke up. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, her usual stockings and garterbelt as well. Her school uniform was replaced for the moment, plaid brown skirt and matching button down, sleeves rolled just above her elbows, leaving the top two buttons undone. She leaned overtop the male, who was bound by rope to a chair.

"Stella...can you tell me...why I'm tied up?" Ikki chuckled nervously. His eyes drifted downward, catching a generous eyeful of bust and cleavage. He quickly looked away, eyes flicking back every couple of seconds.

"I can tell you." She smirked, catching the eyes of the trapped male. "I need to teach you a few lessons about leaving your fiancee alone..." She chuckled darkly.

"What..uhm..whatcha mean?" Ikki asked looking back. "...Stella?" he asked again, seeing her pulling a chair over, sitting across from her. "...you're starting to worry me Stella..." he said. "Can you p-...S-Stella?!" He spoke up, seeing her bend over, casually undoing the button and zipper to his pants.

"Keep speaking up and I'll burn you." the teacher stated, glaring at Ikki with a stern look that could melt iron. Ikki gulped, keeping quiet. Stella looked down at him. "Oh my, oh my." She smiled, sitting back down fully in her chair. "It seems like your little friend there is very happy to see this teacher."

"I...uuhhhmm..." Ikki stammered, after a few seconds clearing his throat. "Well, I am currently st-" he started, Stella leaning over and pressing her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." She hushed him, using her free hand to slowly reach out, pulling down the waistband of Ikki's boxers, revealing his full manhood. "Oh my..it's even more excited now that it's free." She giggled, pulling away once again, leaning back.

"S...Stella?" Ikki spoke up, mix of confusion and embarrassment in his voice. "I'm...like this for a reason, right?"

The Crimson Teacher nodded, humming slightly, undoing the clasps on her heels and taking them off, putting them aside. Ikki's eyebrow cocked a bit, very confused. "In our last meeting, you took the reigns. So this time...I am." She simply smiled, sliding one of her feet along Ikki's leg, slowly upwards to his thigh.

"S..Stella? Uhm..w..where did you learn..about things like this?" Ikki stammered out, feeling her stocking covered foot run across his erection.

"Mn..a girl has her secrets." She said with a slight giggle, running both of her feet along his now twitching member. "We never experimented with odd things like this...so...until I can figure out something new...I'll just keep going, okay?" Stella continued with her feet, one moving around the tip of his penis, the other focusing along the base and shaft. The Crimson Princess looked up quickly, seeing Ikki's expression slowly change from one mixed with unease and confusion, to one slowly starting to fill with an odd, almost embarrassing pleasure. "Someone likes this." She happily stated, intent on seeing how far she can go with this.

"It...uhm..." Ikki started, taking in a slow breath as he felt his fiancee's feet working around his erection. "Well...err...h-heh...pleasurable in an very..a..a-ah..odd way."

Stella's ears twitched a bit, catching the slight stammer and pause in Ikki's words. A small, smirk formed on her lips. "Is that so? Seems like this student likes being punished in this fashion?" She mentioned, moving her feet and toes around to focus on the tip and head of the twitching erection. "All I can say is...I feel something very warm and sticky seeping into my stockings...I wonder what that could be." Stella chimed up with a slight twist of mad pleasure.

"I..uhm..aaahh..." Ikki stuttered out, feeling himself twitch around more.

With a slight, sadistic giggle, Stella pushed her chair back a bit, slouching into it with her legs fully extended. "Now...Ikki...your teacher has an order." She started, her hands opening up her blouse as she talked. "I will make you...cum...from my feet alone. And when I do, I want to see juuuust how far it can go. Hold back, and I'll make what happens next much..much worse." She smirked at him, opening her blouse fully, her breasts fully exposed to the bound Ikki.

"Y...you weren't wearing a bra?" He swallowed, feeling himself getting closer to his limit.

Stella simply shook her head, working her feet around his shaft, leading the head exposed for the moment of his climax. "I knew it would get either dirty or ripped off, so I didn't bother with one." she said, moving her feet faster. Looking back up, she can see and feel the limit Ikki was reaching, hearing his hands starting to clench behind his back. "Go ahead, your teacher allows you to finish whenever you want." She sang with a proud smile. Within a matter of seconds, she heard Ikki let out a grunt of pleasure before feeling his manhood twitching madly between her feet. Sitting up ever so slightly, she caught the sight of him climaxing, as well as feeling the hot semen land along her body. The Crimson Princess let out a small, surprised yelp, feeling the warmth land about her body, from her face and breasts down to her feet and legs.

Ikki panted slightly in the chair, head hanging back. He didn't want to admit it to Stella, but he could get accustomed to letting her take the reigns of matters like this. After a few seconds to recover from the sudden, new pleasure, he lifted his head up to see the female wiping up the various spots of white liquids from her upper body and face with her fingers.

After gathering a sizably small amount on her index and middle finger, she licked it off. She held it in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing with a satisfied gulping sound. "I'll say this, Ikki..." She said, gathering more off her body. "Such a strong taste...it's very delicious." Stella smirked, licking it off her fingers once again.

"...t...that's..." Ikki started, twitching slightly between his fiancee's feet once again. Stella giggled slightly after another satisfied sound, pulling her feet away. "I..was expecting something different but...uhm...h-heh, that works just as well."

"Feet?" Ikki said to himself, putting the diary back where he sat on it. He sat still in pure thought for a few minutes. "...if..she wanted. I guess I could try it out. It DOES seem interesting..." he said, hearing the lock start to turn. He quickly sat up, then jumped off the couch towards the door. "Just a minute!"

Stella threw the door open, missing Ikki by inches. "I-Ikki!"

Ikki jumped back, sensing the anger from her body. "H..hey Stella." He chuckled nervously.

"There you are..." She smiled, quickly diving to her love and throwing her arms around him.

Ikki stood there, confused, but didn't question anything for sake of Stella. "Missed me that much, huh?" He smiled, kissing her forehead and quickly closing the door behind her. "Don't worry, I missed you too. It was only a few hours but...still, few hours without you."

Stella buried her face in Ikki's chest, hiding the blush that was starting to race across her face. "How...did the report go?" she spoke up, muffled through chest.

"The..rep-oh! The report!" He corrected himself, pulling Stella off of him slowly, walking her towards the couch. "It was alright. The usual on my training and swordplay...then she got personal about us and...heh...I was able to escape her."

"She really wants to know about us, huh?" She asked, undoing her hair ties.

"Kagami's happy for us. So it stands to reason why she would ask about us so often. Knowing her though, she has hidden goals to spread a rumor or two." He said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad everything went alright. It was pretty dull without you..."

Ikki put an arm around Stella, pulling her against him and falling onto the couch with her, ignoring the sudden and sharp pain of a book being jabbed against his tail bone. "Well, the day might be ending soon, but we can still have some 'us time'." Ikki mentioned. "And on that note...let's see what we can find to do this late in the evening, or just stay in with a movie or something."


	4. Of the Movies

"Why not go out to see a movie?" Stella asked.

"Hm...that sounds like a good idea, get away from the school, have some alone time without issues." Ikki smiled at Stella.

"It's official then! We'll go this weekend!"

* * *

Ikki, in his bed, coughed a few times. "Why nooooow..." He groaned, tossing a few used tissues over the edge of his bed , landing in a large garbage bag chute that Stella rigged together. Ikki's bed ridden state wasn't due to Itto Shura, a simple cold. The movie night for the two turned into a weekend event of looking for old movies to watch. Stella came out fine, Ikki came out sick and weak.

"Ikki?" Stella asked from the bathroom, finishing changing for the day at class. She heard her fiancé groan in response. "During lunch, I'll come back to see how you're doing okay?" Another groan, this time in agreement. "If you need anything, you can send me a message...or to Alice or Shizuku, but go to me first, okay?"

Ikki chuckled a bit before coughing loudly. "O-ow..." he sighed after catching his breath. "I...I'll be fine, Stella. Don't worry about me. I have the medicine...I'll be fine."

Stella stepped out of the bathroom and towards the beds, tying up her hair. "Are you sure? I'll feel bad."

"It's fine, it's fine." Ikki smiled after another lough coughing fit.

With a sigh, Stella let out a smile. "Alright, Ikki. If you don't at least get out of bed and walk around a bit, I'll be angry at you." Ikki chuckled, giving Stella a nod. "Well, I'll be off. Take care." She smiled, heading for the door.

"Be safe, and try not to be bored in class." Ikki laughed, hearing the door close behind her. He waiting a few minutes before grabbing Stella's diary out from under his pillow. While he mainly felt guilt and some self-hate reading it, her stories about the two kept him coming back, in a mix of curiosity, and slight upset that he wasn't progressing their love.

* * *

The weekend came for the two, Ikki bringing Stella to the movies, able to avoid the extra tag along of his sister, Alice, and the others. Stella, overly excited to see a movie, both in a new country and with her fiancé, had Ikki hold her arm, holding her back slightly. The female, still in an attempt to spice up for wardrobe, changed her look. Her hair down in a low tied ponytail, knee high boots and black leggings under a white pleated skirt ending just above the boots, and a simple white, long sleeved blouse as well.

"Stella, just relax. We can always come back." He smiled with a slight laugh.

Stella nodded, taking a few breaths to calm herself. "I know Ikki...but it's still so exciting! New place...new experience...all with someone I love." She said with a faint blush and trailing voice.

Ikki chuckled a bit, pulling Stella in close against him, hugging her tightly with one arm. "I never thought of it like that." he said, starting into the theater itself, taking a seat towards the very back of the room. "Before it starts...do you want me to get you something? Food...drink...sweets?"

The Crimson Princess thought for a bit, shaking her head afterwards. "No, I'm fine." She smiled at him. "It should start soon, right?" she asked.

The male nodded. "Mhmm, it'll bea few minutes, so there's still time if you want anything." He asked. Stella, almost instantly shook her head.

"Ikki!" She giggled. "If I wanted something, I would have told you, but...I'm fine with just you." She said, once against with a faint blush and trailing voice, lifting the arm to the chair and quickly lying against his side. On impulse, Ikki wrapped his arm around her, letting her lie more comfortably against him.

The movie was starting, Stella not moving from her position the entire time. Ikki's arm was still wrapped around her, and, after some time, was slowly sliding down to her waist. Stella looked up towards her fiancé with her eyes, getting an idea. She sat up slightly, moving an arm to lift Ikki's.

"Mn?" Ikki looked over slightly. "Sitting odd?"

"No..." Stella muttered. "Just lady...issues..." She said, knowing Ikki wouldn't question it. Her hand moved under her skirt, looking like she was fixing her leggings. After a minute or so, Stella assumed her position against Ikki, snuggling against him tightly.

Ikki smiled, arm back around Stella's waist. For a few seconds, he moved his arm around, feeling like something off about the positioning. "Stella...did...you d-"

Stella shushed him quietly, ignoring his questioning, a slow and steady blush forming over her face. Ikki, yet again, going off male curiosity...and basic human curiosity, slowly moved his hand along her back. The Crimson Princess made a slight sound, one of her hands lightly gripping at Ikki's shirt.

The male continued moving his hand along her back before slowly lowering it, sliding it along her lower waist. He flashed a few looks over at her, seeing her blush ever so faintly in the theater, feeling her grip get slightly tighter along his shirt. With a heavy swallow, he slid his hand past her skirt, and along her thigh, hearing Stella making another faint sound of delight. Continuing along with her sounds, Ikki moved his hand slowly along her tight, moving his hand gently and carefully between her tights, testing her reaction.

Stella waited a few seconds, before lowering herself along Ikki slightly, left leg lifting slightly to allow him access. She felt the warmth of his hand slide between her legs, her body slowly tensing and relaxing. Looking down along her love's body, she noticed a tensing and relaxing with Ikki as well. Looking up very quickly, to see the male carefully scan the theater for wandering eyes, Stella slowly and quietly undid the zipper and button to Ikki's pants.

Ikki quickly looked down, feeling Stella, slowly pull his fully erect member out from the cloth prison known as his boxers. Not one to question, though in their current situation, he was on edge.

The two of them held steady for a minute or so, both overcome in a wave of adrenaline from such a daring act. The Princess and the Commoner, doing very obscene and illegal acts in a public setting. Worth it.

With a few seconds hesitation, Stella gently and slowly licked around the head of Ikki's member, as Ikki's hand slowly felt it's way up along Stella's inner thighs, coming in contact with a bare and wet womanhood. After a second of thought, it clicked in Ikki's head. Stella torn the leggings open before, and, from the feel of it, wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Stella worked her tongue, gently licking along the head and shaft, moving her hair a bit to hide what she was doing as best as she could. Ikki, on the other hand, kept Stella's skirt down as his fingers traced the outline of Stella's hot, wet sex. With a few whimpers through a biting lip, Stella decided the best way to muffle herself was to keep her mouth filled with something, and that something was the throbbing meat known as her fiance's penis. Slowly pushing the head into her mouth, the Crimson Princess bobbed her head gently, her tongue playing with his tip.

Ikki, gripping the chair's armrest with his free hand, moved his occupied hand closer to Stella. With some digital dexterity, Ikki slowly parted Stella's lower lips with his index and ring finger, and began to poke and prod at his fiancee's wet womanhood with his middle finger. This sudden act caused Stella's mouth to close up a bit, in order to keep herself muffled.

In response, Stella bobbed her head lower, slowly and gently until she reached halfway around his shaft. Holding her head still, the female worked her tongue around what was in her mouth, her hand moving to his free one, holding on tightly.

Ikki looked down slowly, seeing Stella look up at him, a red face, and now, slowly bobbing head to please him. He knew if she could smile, she would be. It was an odd, warming sensation that came over Ikki, knowing the two's love was great enough that Stella would be so bold and daring, and she wouldn't mind it. The male gave her a smile in return, slowly moving his middle finger inside her, feeling around gently. Stella squirmed slightly from the pleasure, starting to retort by changing the moment of her tongue, pushing against his shaft and tip as she pulled her head up, and having it slide around his shaft as she pushed her head down.

The male broke gaze with Stella slowly, keeping an eye on the surrounding seats. Luckily, no one had heard or seen the two in the lustful act. With a quiet chuckle, Ikki very slowly pushed his finger down to the last knuckle, his fingers curling up. With a slight feeling of control, Ikki explored his love's womanhood with his finger, slowly twisting and curling his finger to feel as much as he could, experimenting with movements.

The Crimson Princess gripped Ikki's hand tightly, letting out very faint moans of pleasure. She tightened around both his finger and his manhood, and in what seemed to be a challenge of pleasure, tested herself and Ikki. Pulling her head slowly to the tip, she pushed down along his penis with a slow, strong force, her tongue seemingly coiling around what entered his mouth until she forced herself down to the base of his erection. A few tears welled in her eyes from the depth, realizing that she misjudged the length from the darkness, feeling a slightly lightheadedness from the awkward position to breath, and something thick almost in her throat. How her gag reflex didn't suddenly take affect was behind her, and, luckily for her, seemingly non-existent.

Ikki gripped her hand back tightly, gritting his teeth as to not make a sound of the sudden hotness that enveloped his manhood, it pulsing in his love's mouth a number of times. He looked down at her, a strong feeling of male pride, and pride of size, that she had a faint issue taking it all in her mouth. Another, second wave, came over him. In a mix of pride and curiosity, Ikki poked his index finger against Stella's lower lips to test the water before slowly sliding it against his other finger.

Stella dug her nails into Ikki's hand, pulling off slightly so she could catch her breath, her moaning slightly escaping now. She started to move her head with purpose once she felt the twitching inside her mouth, her head bobbing with more speed, her tongue sliding around the stiffness inside her mouth. Her body pulsed and quivered as she felt Ikki's fingers spread apart inside her, rubbing her inner walls, finding sensitive spots and, overall, sending wave after wave of pleasureful bliss to her brain.

The two continued their trade off of 'sexual assault', Stella using her mouth and tongue to eventually, and joyfully, milk the hot, thick reward from Ikki's manhood, as Ikki's own deft finger play earned him the reward of a blissfully mind numbed girl on his lap. Stella, however didn't give up after Ikki's self proclaimed victory. In a slight show of power, the Crimson Princess gained a strong second wind, surprising Ikki with the sudden energy she gathered.

Eventually, after the remaining time of the movie, Ikki's head hung back on the chair, his arms both draped over the edge as Stella's oral attack continued. The theater had emptied, people somehow missing the two, as Stella was position on her knees in front of Ikki, her body moving on it's own as she continued to drink up the reward that shot from her fiance's manhood.

"S...Stella..." Ikki panted out. "I..it's been...the movie's been over for ten minutes...I...I don't think I can keep..." he trailed off with a pleasing groan from another hot and sticky release into Stella's mouth. "That's..t-that's the tenth time...I can't go..anymore..."

Stella pulled her mouth off with a satisfied gulp of air. "Well..maybe my favorite Knight...could give me another...three more?" She asked, looking up at him with the sweetest, most innocent look she could she could physically muster without undressing.

Ikki slowly lifted his head, drained of energy. He looked down at Stella, taking a few deep breaths to regain his strength. "O...one more...then we go home." He weakly chuckled. He seen Stella smile happily before returning to her work.

* * *

Ikki was about in the dorm, going through the various soups and juices Stella had bought and prepared for her sick love. "She never ceases to amaze me." He said with a smile, grabbing one of the juice mixes she had made. "...orange and grape? If it's something Stella made..it has to be good." He chuckled. The male had put back the diary, still in thoughts of if he was a good fiancé or not to Stella. The more that he read, the more he thought he was failing her, but seeing as how happy she was just to even hold his hand in public, those negative thoughts washed away in a crimson sea.

The door open quickly, the sounds of Stella and Shizuku arguing.

"Why didn't you tell me Onii-sama was sick?!" Shizuku demanded as she stormed into the dorm.

"I didn't mention it because he's feeling much better thanks to the care I've been showing him!" Stella growled right behind the white haired girl.

"Girls...girl...this isn't going to help him, if you wake him up..he could be sleeping." Alice chuckled nervously, trying to calm down the raging fire and sea in front of him/her.

"You wouldn't understand!" The fire and water both barked.

"Besides, if he isn't up and walking around like I asked him..." Stella growled as she pulled Lorelei back and stormed in to see Ikki.

From the kitchen, Ikki laughed at the sight, glass of Stella's juice in his hand. "Well, I'm glad my fiancé, little sister, and close friend all care to see I'm feeling well." He laughed. "Next time, Alice is right, please don't suddenly scream and yell...I COULD have been sleeping."


	5. Of the TV

_Here is the fabled Chapter 5 of Itto Shura! If you notice anything different, everything aside from the last small dialogue was written by a very special person to me. So, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Ikki's eyes shot open in the dim light of his dorm room, his full bladder successfully urging him to rush for the bathroom. After a good minute emptying himself, he noticed dawn had yet to break, but the television was on. It had only a small message stating 'no scheduled programs at this time'.

"That's weird, what kind of tv channel doesn't have a program at all times?" Ikki mumbled to himself pressing the power button on said box. He turned, spotting his new fiancé lying on the couch with the throw-blanket covering only her feet. She looked so peaceful in her sleep; softly breathing, a little trail of drool running from her mouth, and the cutest blush on her cheeks causing Ikki to gain a similar blush as he admired her sleeping form.

'Stella must have stayed up late watching something, how did I not notice?', he thought to himself as he picked her up bridal style and placed her in bed. She didn't stir at all, making it obvious that she was in a very deep sleep. He slowly turned back to the couch and realized Stella had her diary on the couch, immediately he thought maybe she wrote something new and picked up the slightly bent book, almost feeling guilty for how he wanted to snoop through it without hesitation. Ikki took one last glance at the sleeping maiden before opening to a new entry...

* * *

"I'm not sure why Yuri-chan doesn't keep candies like these with her at all times I mean it won't help with the blood loss but it'll keep her blood sugar up so she'll be less weak and be able to have a bit of a warning before she pukes up blood again because that's really gross I always wonder why and how she never got any blood on herself after puking and how anyone helping her never get any blood on them so I think the candy will help because it has coffee in them right I don't think they're decaf because I don't really like caffeine much the only time I really drink anything sugary is after I do the morning runs with Ikki so I can wake up or just pep myself

up so these don't have any caffeine in them right?" the red-faced Stella struggled to catch her breath after her little speech.

"Oh my, I thought I asked for decaf chocolates..." Alice scratched his head looking at the pile of empty candy wrappers littering the table. The two of them sat in the dorm room shared by him and Shizuku, whom was already asleep in her own bed, "Perhaps we should have done the same as Shizuku and stuck with the chocolate cake and milk" he sighed.

"What can I do?! I don't want to stay up all night! I don't have the patience for it! A princess needs her royal rest!" Stella felt panic begin to rise in herself, but it quickly subsided as Alice spoke up again.

"No worries, I have a full-proof method to fall asleep in no time" he slipped into the kitchen and quickly returned with half of a sandwich, "once you return to your room I want you to have this turkey sandwich with a glass of milk and put the golf channel on your television, I know it seems odd but trust me it works."

Stella bid Alice fair well and made a beeline to her dorm, feeling unusually motivated to get her

sleep tonight. Once at her destination she poured a glass of milk and got comfortable on the couch, throw blanket pulled across her lap and unwrapped the sandwich, determined to follow through her friend's advice. She took a bite of the sandwich and was immediately dissatisfied.

"This sandwich doesn't, have, TURKEY IN IT!" Stella angrily tossed the item over her head, somehow having it land in the trash can in the kitchen, but then immediately regretted her sudden burst of anger when she heard a soft groan originating from the bunk bed.

'Oh, is Ikki asleep already? He must have trained more than usual today...' Stella sighed softly, calming as she leaned back on the couch, glass of milk in one hand and tv remote in the other.

'Wait, what channel is the golf channel on?', she thought to herself before feeling she had no choice but to flip through each channel. Taking a sip of milk she put her thumb to work. "No... no... nope... fake... no... seen it... not that... no thanks... UGH I hate that gum commercial..."

Stella started flipping through the channels faster when suddenly the television stopped on a random channel, even though she hadn't stopped pressing the button.

The confused girl looked down at the remote and realized the batteries had died, but then did a double take at the television. It had stopped on a program titled 'Casting Couch', showing an actress in very revealing clothes, the narration made it obvious to be the thoughts of said woman but the dialogue was very half-assed. The actress was then joined by an older man, complementing her as he sat on the couch with her.

"I'm not gonna sit through this crap" Stella took another sip of milk before setting it down and started searching between the couch cushions for any spare batteries. "Ugh, I know I have a couple batteries hiding somewhere in th-this..." she was suddenly caught off guard as she turned her eyes back towards the television. The actress and man were now locking lips, his hands

explored the curves of her waist and hips as her's traveled from playing with his hair to tracing the lean muscles of his arms. The camera zoomed to focus on their kiss increasing with intensity, their lips parted just enough to give a peak at the battle between tongues, a battle that the man seems to be winning. The two finally break their kiss, the man moved to start kissing her neck as the camera began to pan downward, showing as he snuck his hand under her dress and slipped off her thong as she swiftly pulled off her dress, her body now fully exposed.

Stella found herself staring in both shock and confusion, unable to piece together how things had escalated so quickly. However, her shock and confusion was replaced with a fluttering at the bottom of her belly when the man leaned back, revealing a fairly large bulge pressing out against his pants. The fluttering turned into a warmth; growing, knotted between her legs.

"N-no... they won't show tha-" before Stella could even finish, the naked actress had unzipped the man's pants and his member practically sprung out, seeming like it had doubled in size. She made an obvious comment about his girth before slowly bringing her face closer to it. Stella was mesmerized, so much that she had failed to notice a familiar figure creep gently behind her,

not waiting for her to realize before placing a kiss on her cheek. She suddenly snapped her attention away from the television, her face almost as red as her hair from both embarrassment and the sea of hormones now raging

within her.

"IKKI! It's n-not what it seems!" she gripped at the blanket on her lap, scrambling to find the words to explain her turn of events but was cut off when Ikki placed a passionate yet gentle kiss on her lips, not moving until he sensed her finally relax a little. Stella's eyes followed her fiance as he circled to her front and felt a coiling in her belly when she noticed a large bulge; demanding her attention from under his boxers. He sat on the couch, by her side before pulling her onto his lap. Stella gasped lightly, feeling Ikki's manhood now pressing against her nether lips. Feeling the heat radiating from her, Ikki smirked as he kissed and nibbled along the side of her neck.

"Ikki~" she couldn't help but moan his name, her hips starting a slow grind. The male moved one hand down, massaging and squeezing her ass while the other pulled down her shirt just enough for one breast to fall out. He quickly trailed his nibbling down her chest, being sure to mark his territory before devouring her nipple; eliciting another moan from Stella before she could speak again.

"Ikki, you're teasing me on purpose"

"Call me senpai and I might give you what you want" Ikki hinted by thrusting up.

"Mn! I'm not doing that!" Stella tried her best to put on a serious face but her blushing pout got a different reaction from him as he suddenly pushed her onto her back, climbing over her and running one of his hands up the inside of her thigh.

"That's not what I want to hear from my kouhai" the male whispered into her ear, slowly slipping his fingers under her panties and feeling her wetness begin to coat him. She moaned aloud, a lustful shiver ran up her spine; she was quickly losing control and Ikki knew it. He moved his fingers, circling the lips with the tips of his index and middle fingers.

"Say the word and I'll stop teasing you~" Ikki demanded before nibbling her nipple again. Stella grabbed at his hair as she felt her last bit of pride disappear.

Ikki noticed it in her eyes and took advantage, plunging his two fingers into her pussy. He felt her warm walls already clenching as she let out a surprised moan, the feeling of her juices made him want to thrust his dick in there more than ever. He slowly started pumping his fingers, relishing at how amazing she felt before she

finally said it.

"I-Ikki, senpai, onegai~" at that moment he too lost control hearing her beg for more. He swiftly pulled his fingers out to pull down his boxers, the penis finally springing free and dripping a bit of pre cum from all the excitement. Stella had only a moment to admire his throbbing girth before he pushed aside her panties and thrust it into her without hesitation. She let out a loud moan this time, arching her back as she wrapped her

arms and legs around him. Ikki groaned, pushing deeper, her pussy feeling amazingly tight and moist.

"Mmmmm, is this what my kouhai wanted?" he growled into her ear before moving his hips out and thrusting hard into her; she nearly screamed but he muffled her with another passionate kiss on the lips, their tongues now dancing in their mouths with her moans. Stella's nails dug at Ikki's back and her hips wiggled relishing at the feeling of her temple being ravaged and stretched. Ikki's unending thrusting increased, almost losing control as Stella's walls tightened indicating she was close already.

"S-senpai! I-I'm- AHH!" her orgasm rocked her body and her walls spasmed on Ikki's dick, making him groan loudly in pleasure. He wanted to feel it again, to make her loose her voice in all the screaming.

"I'm not done with you, not by a long shot" he pulled out and flipped Stella so she was on her knees, her chest hanging over the arm rest of their love couch... just as what was happening on the television.

* * *

With a loud snort and sudden burst of energy, the Crimson Princess sprung up from her bed. Her breathing was jagged and heavy, a familiar burning sensation was very rapidly dying down into a dull tingling. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the room in confusion. "W...when did I get here?" She mumbled, tossing her legs over the side of her bed. "...I'm still in my clothes from last night..."

"That's because you fell asleep before changing." Ikki replied from the kitchen, washing up the dishes Stella had used the night prior. "I carried off into your bed, like the cute princess you are." he said with a laugh, only to hear Stella's flustered mumbling as a response. "By the way...what were you watching last night, if you don't mind me asking?"

The female's face bursted into a bright color, akin to that of her own hair. "Well...I couldn't sleep because I ate a lot of coffee candies, and Alice said that a glass of milk, a turkey sandwich...which didn't have turkey in it...and the gold channel would help." she replied, not daring to mention the fact she was watching porn.

"Ahh...I hear that works too...but for me, I just watch the weather channel...it helps with my morning runs...then I fall asleep finding out how France is doing with their weather...and how Great Britain once again is covered in clouds."

"Mmn...that is a good point...I'll try that next time!"


	6. Of the Raikiri

"So so so!" the bespectacled newswoman hastily said, rapidly clicking her pen, notepad at the ready.

"So what?" Stella asked shooting her a slight glare from the diner's table. "You invite me out to a 'girl's date' and all you've done is pester me." Princess Vermillion sighed.

"Because the whole school wants to know about your relationship with Ikki!" Kagami quickly replied.

"Uuhhmm...Kagami, I...don't think that this is proper lunch date etiquette." Ayase chuckled nervously. "Maybe you should just...relax a bit?" She asked.

"...naaaaaah" Kagami responded after a few seconds of deep thought.

"If you keep this us, you DO know you'll be just as bad...if not worse, than those people from a few weeks before Ikki and I's final round..." Tohka sternly said, jabbing her heel into Kagami's foot. The newswoman let out a small yelp in pain, pulling her foot up to rub the forming bruise.

"Alright, alriiiiiiight." She begrudgingly agreed. "I'll cut it out for the date today, jeez..."

"Thank you" Stella and Shizuku sighed in relief, another of their 'steam unions' as Alice called it.

With their small lunch date wrapping up, Kagami took her leave to go see one of the sales a nearby store was having. Noticing a crumbled notepad falling out of her pocket, Stella quickly swept it up. "Wonder what this is..." she mumbled, pocketing it as the other girls gathered their things to continue on their girl's day.

"You think she ever keeps still?" Raikiri wondered aloud.

"I think if she did, she'd probably explode." Ayase chuckled a bit. "You think her power is actually just sugar?"

"Probably, seeing as how she just doesn't stop moving." Stella grumbled, taking her leave with the others.

Throughout the day, the folded up note in Stella's pocket stayed in her mind. She knew giving it back to Kagami was a horrible idea, and she knew reading it could be worse. Sadly, her curiosity got the better of her. Making an excuse to quickly visit the bathroom, Stella barreled through to it, locking herself in one of the stalls. She scrambled to grab the paper, opening it hastily and quickly began to read it against her better judgement.

* * *

The door to Ikki's dorm flew open with reckless abandon, the male dragging in his woman right behind him. The door flung closed, and the locks quickly flew on.

"Are you sure...we should be doing this, Ikki?" The girl teased, feeling the male's lips peck along her neck.

"Don't worry, Stella won't find out." Ikki chuckled, grabbing the top of, what one could call his mistress, Tohka's blouse and quickly ripping it open, the buttons popping off effortlessly as he pulled it off her.

"Ikki!" She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "I need that if I wanna go home!"

"I can lend you one of my shirts." he replied, moving himself down slowly, nipping and kissing at the exposed skin of her shoulders and chest. His hands worked their way behind Tohka, and within a few seconds, unclasped her bra, letting it slide off and her breasts pop out, free of their cloth prison.

"Jeez, you really like those, huh?" Raikiri giggled once again, feeling his fingers dig into her breasts within seconds of her saying it, feeling his lips continue their way down to her ample bosom.

"Well, they're just as big as Stella's..." Ikki started, rubbing his thumbs along her nipples. "But they're much more firm, and they do have a nice bounce to them." he chuckled.

"Oh, do they now?" She asked, feeling herself being pushed against the door. With a small, pleased sound, she felt Ikki's fingers quickly work their way down her sides, sliding under her skirt.

"They do." he replied with a chuckle, moving himself back up to nibble along her neck. A pleased sound escaped Tohka's lips as her own hands worked their way along his body quickly pulling open his shirt in the same manner Ikki opened hers. She dragged her fingers along his chest, thoroughly enjoying his muscular figure as her nails traced along the defined lines of his chest.

"Now now, no need to be shy." Another One chuckled before firmly planting a deep kiss against Raikiri's lips. The blonde let out a surprised sound from their lips, only to quickly move her hands down to his belt, tugging at it to undo the strap, as she felt Ikki yank down the zipper along the side of her skirt, letting it fall off where they stood.

Feeling a bit of his male pride sparking up, both in his own body, and feeling it brush against her fingers, Tohka's response was that of the same, hastily undoing the button and zipper to Ikki's pants and pushing them down, the kiss being broken only for the male to quickly pull them off and kick them away before the two quickly began their deep kiss. A frantic fight of sexual conquest, the two had engaged in these 'special combat practices' for some time.

Quickly reaching into his boxers, Tohka wrapped her hand around Ikki's member, using her other hand to push down the cloth prison that contained his erection. She would have made sure her hand was wet and slick for him, but in the drive they faced, it didn't matter. The blonde quickly worked her swordplay as she felt the black haired male work his hands under her panties, one hand sliding around to her ass, squeezing and digging his fingers into the plump flesh, the other hand working it's way along between her legs, his index and middle fingers tracing the lips of her womanhood. Tohka let out a sudden, muffled moan as her ass was grabbed and womanhood teased. She loosened her grip slightly, but continued as she was with her quick stroking. Squeezing and kneading at her rear, Ikki continued with his other hand, feeling his fingers quickly grow slicker with her wetness as his teasing continued, only to poke and prod at her wet hole with his fingertips.

"Y...you're such a tease!" Tohka moaned as she pulled away from the kiss, pulling her hand away form him, and pulling his hands out of her panties. "You wanna tease me...well..I'll tease you, big boy." She said, trailing off into a sly smirk. She took his hand and walked him over to the couch and quickly pushing him down on it. "Hm..." She thought, her lips forming a evil smirk. "Do you want me to...do something different for you, Ikki?" She asked, the sweetness in her voice hiding another intent.

"A sexy surprise from Tohka? I would never say no." he replied, relaxing back.

"Alright, do NOOOOOOT turn around." she replied, walking behind the couch as she trailed her fingers along his chest and over his shoulder. Within a few minutes, the female waltz back in front of the cheating male.

"...oh really, Tohka?" Ikki smirked, the vigor in his blade being revived.

"Well, do you like it, and wanna do it?" Tohka asked, giving her man a twirl. "Stella's clothing is rather tight on me...it'll show you all of my curves, and of course, my ass. I know you love that." She smiled, turning around and flipping up her skirt to give Ikki a view of her ass, free from her panties.

"Mhmm, you know I love it. It has just the perfect amount of bounce and firmness." The male smirked, leaning forward to give his woman a firm slap on her exposed rear. The bespectacled woman let out a pleased giggled before turning around to him. She pushed his legs open to give herself room and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Now, shut up and enjoy this." she ordered, quickly moving a hand up along his shaft, sliding her fingers teasingly against his shaft as she moved her head down, her tongue dancing around his sack. It was a guilty habit she had, she has a love for giving him oral in this way, enjoying the feeling of his erection against her face, and her mouth enjoying his manly taste. With her free hand, she undid 'her' top, letting her breasts pop out of the slightly bigger blouse top.

"I will enjoy this, don't worry. But...should I call you Tohka, or Stella?" the male chuckled, running his fingers through her hair.

With a gentle pop, Tohka pulled her mouth away slowly. "Tohka, calling me Stella might be weird for you one time later in life...but you know what I am, until Stella puts out, I'll be taking her place." Raikiri smiled, gripping his erection as she began to stroke him once again. "But as much as I love your taste..." she started, quickly moving back down to lick along the base of his erection and sack. "I do want to feel you spearing me again...it rattles me to my core, you know." She giggled out.

"Mn, trust me...I know Tohka, I know." Ikki groaned with pleasure, feeling the blonde's tongue and mouth happily lick and suck along his testicles, taking the time to give each one attention. He gripped her hair in his fingers, twitching in her grasp. "Gonna...cum soon, Tohka, you wanna take it somewhere...?" He asked, wondering where she would want it this time. A woman of whim, sexually at least, Tohka had taken a number of Ikki's hot loads along her body. While Ikki preferred on her breasts, stomach, and pussy, Tohka herself was more fond of feeling it against her ass, or on her face, which, despite hearing all the times she complained about cleaning her glasses, Ikki never seen her once take off her glasses when she asked for a facial.

With those words, Tohka quickly pulled herself up and a way, climbing onto Ikki's lap, saddling him and grabbing his blade as she readied to prod herself. "I'll be...taking it inside me. And...I think you deserved my little...treat." She smirked, quickly pushing her hips down. Ikki reflexively grabbed the couch as Tohka let out a perked moan of pleasure. Her womanhood coiled around Ikki's manhood, and after a few seconds of gathering herself, she began to bounce gently on his lap.

"Oh? You mean...THAT'...treat?" He asked through a few pleased groans. His hands flipped up her skirt and grabbed at her ass, his fingers once again greedily digging into the soft, meaty flesh as she continued her ride, picking up some more speed and force from the sudden roughness.

"Mhmm, I know how much you love that." Raikiri replied through her own moans. Putting her hands on the back of the couch to balance herself, she began to push down against Ikki's hips as she came down from her bouncing, the loud sound only slightly muffled from the skirt and the sounds of her moaning, and Ikki's own pleased groans. In a matter of, what seemed to be seconds for them, Ikki's hands slid to her waist, holding on as he began to thrust opposite of the blonde girl's bouncing.

Tohka's moans perked up once again, only slightly drowning out the sounds of sex. Her grip tightened on the couch, and around Ikki's member, her flesh pulsing around him. With each pulse, she felt Ikki's hands suddenly grip against her. She let out a slight giggle through her moaning. She moved her hands to his cheeks, and quickly moved in for a deep, passionate kiss, as she started to try and take control. Pushing her hips against his to make him stop his own thrusting, he finally got the hint after about a minute. Ikki's hands worked their way up along her back as Tohka started to roll her hips around his lap, swirling his manhood around inside her.

Their muffled moans grew louder as their lips parted momentarily, Tohka pressing her forehead against his, continuing with her hips. "Naughty boy, I know you like this. And I can tell your liking this a bit too much. Cheating on your fiancé with a girl you met not even a year ago...while she's wearing your fiancé's clothing...and fucking her in her own place." Raikiri giggled, a since of pride in her voice.

"What can I say, you got all the right things, in all the right places." Ikki replied, rubbing her back as he felt a few tingles of electricity running along his shaft. He twitched inside her, a feeling he grew used to, and one he liked a lot. The two experimented for a while on what they could do, knowing fully well Stella wouldn't do anything until marriage, so Tohka decided to take full liberty on stealing as many firsts as she could.

"Mn, you know just how to cover your ass...you're lucky you know all my sensitive spots, Ikki. But your such a naughty boy" Tohka grinned, resuming her bouncing on his lap. She kept her movements slow, but strong, each downward movement sending a shocking wave along his erection, not enough to hurt, but to stimulate. With each movement, she felt his manhood twitch more and more before she felt his hot release inside her. Raikiri let out a satisfied moan, feeling Ikki grab at her back, letting out his own pleased groan. "Mn...it's so hot inside me." She leaned over to coo into his ear, nibbling it gently.

With a bit of a fire riled inside him, Ikki took control once again, thrusting deep into her without warning, hitting her deepest parts with force. A moan rang out in his ear, fueling the fire more as Ikki moved his hands down to her waist once again, holding on as his thrusts continued to ravage the deepest parts of her womanhood.

"I-Ikki!" Tohka managed to moan out, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders to keep herself upright. Her control of her magic grew a bit unstable, her shocking coming in random waves and intensities. His own pleased groaning rang out a bit, though drowned out by her own moans of pleasure. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, she loved to milk him for what she could, be it with her womanhood, breasts, mouth, ass, whatever he wanted. And this way, this was her favorite way as she threw her head back, her moans reaching a new high as she felt another of Ikki's hot releases flood her deepest parts.

With his own thrusting coming to an end, Ikki gathered his breath, panting heavily as he held onto Tohka's body. The blonde woman limply fell onto Ikki's body, slowly trying to get her shocking under control, managing to do so in time, only after triggering another, and final climax from Ikki. "A...ahh...I...I love this feeling...you inside me, and your warmth as well." she panted.

"As much as...I do too..." Ikki started, catching his breath. "But, we had two scares already, and this could...be a third.

"Mmn...I know, I know, but it feels too good, I'm addicted to the feeling." Tohka whined a bit.

"I know, I know." The male couldn't help but chuckle, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"But, I wanna do...one more thing. I felt cheated!" Tohka smirked, weakly pulling herself off of Ikki's lap, feeling his erection pull out of her, popping out finally. She bit her lip to hide a moan, quickly moving a hand down to her womanhood, pressing her hand down to stop anything from leaking out. She quickly moved down onto her knees again, happily licking along his shaft, licking up anything that slipped out while she pulled herself off. She heard Ikki's pleased sounds, her free hand rubbing and playing with his sack, her tongue and hand quickly gathering a bit of electricity, applying gentle and pleasing shocks to him again.

"Mmn, I guess you want to drink some down, huh?" he chuckled, moving a hand to run his fingers through her hair. He spied, and felt, her nod in agreement. "Well, keep it up like that, and you won't hand to wait." Ikki smirked, feeling her lips wrap around the head of hist shaft. Raikiri quickly bobbed her head lower and lower, continuing her gentle zaps along all she could of his full manhood. She could feel his fingers tug at her hair a bit, a sudden twitching in her mouth. She knew what got him off, and she felt her electrical teasing made it impossible now for him to climax normally. Not like she cared, anyway.

Pulling up to the tip, she swirled her tongue around his head as her hand quickly stroked along his shaft. His twitching grew more frequent as he felt another wave quickly wash over him, another hot release following. A bit of a surprised sound came form Tohka, but she happily accepted it, savoring the taste a bit before swallowing it all. "Mmnah..so tasty." She said, catching her breath before moving herself down slightly. She continued to stroke 'her man', quickly working her fingers along his full shaft as she positioned herself.

Ikki knew where this was going, chuckling slightly as he positioned himself as well. Sitting up to get a better view, and angle, the black haired male suddenly felt a surge of electricity along his shaft, the wetness from Tohka's mouth and womanhood allowing her jolts to surge through him with little effort. His fingers gripped her hair tighter as his other hand grabbed at the couch. "J..jeez, Tohka, no need to get too...g..greedy..." he managed to push out from through his teeth. Another fit of twitching, and Tohka successfully managed to milk another load from Ikki's blade, happily covering her face in his hotness.

* * *

"Oh, Stella!" Ayase said, waving the girl over. "...are you okay? You were in the bathroom for a really long time, and you do look a bit red. Do you want to go home?"

"I...I guess I should." Stella replied. "...where are the others?"

"Oh, well, Kagami dragged Tohka and Shizuku to another store, there was a sale going on. But I'll let them know I took you home when we get back. C'mon, you look sick to your stomach..." She said, helping the ailing princess back to her dorm room.

"Is...is he really cheating on me?" Stella asked herself as she closed the door to her dorm. "No..he can't...we're engaged!" She sternly told herself as she undressed from the day out. "We've been through so much in our short time together...he would never do that...he proposed to me on television and everything, with, practically a death threat hanging over his head!" She continued, slipping into clothes to sleep in. Stella quickly threw herself onto her bed, gripping her pillow tightly. "...he...he wouldn't do that..." she said, her voice cracking as she gripped her pillow ever tighter. The Crimson Princess tried to force out a number of images from her mind involving Ikki and Tohka, her mind rushing into a massive spiral of doubt and distrust. "Kagami has to be making all of that up. She just has to be." She forced out through her tears. "W...why would she do that...why would he do that..."

Night soon fell over the school, and Ikki made his way back into his dorm. "Stella, I'm b-." he started, cutting himself off as he spied a note. "Ikki...please be quiet when you're home, I came home from my day out with a headache. Thank you, Love Stela.." he mumbled to himself. "Aw..." the male couldn't help but chuckle, walking over to his sleeping bride-to-be. He carefully tucked her in, spying the glance of her pillow. "...crying? Maybe it was a bad headache." He muttered to himself, seeing the darker spots of dried tears on her pillow. "Probably a really bad headache...now I feel bad I wasn't here." he sighed, grabbing her discarded clothing and going to the bathroom, tossing them into the hamper, double backing to it after hearing a bit of a thud. "...she probably forgot to take something out." he chuckled a bit, digging out the notepad from her skirt.

"...Kagami?" Ikki said, confused. "Did Stella grab this by accident? Either way, it's for the better, now she has to rewrite those crappy rumors she made." he started to laugh as he flipped through the book. "Well, it's here...wonder what she wr-." he quickly cut himself off. A hot wash of anger, disgust, and betrayal came over him. He stood in the bathroom, at a loss for words, staring at the words written on the pages in front of him.

Ikki Kurogane. Tohka Todo. Lustful encounters. Cheating on the crowned Princess of Vermillion. The Married in Prince's Shocking Encounters with the Raikiri! Learning lessons for the Seven Star Tournament AND for Love? Love Sparking in Private Quarters! Where they caught 'sparring' while cutting from classes? Is the marriage just for money and power, will he break it off and marry his true love?!

The enraged male carefully made his way to the front, leaving his dorm and closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it before he stormed off for Kagami's dorm. He flipped through the rest of the pages, though it seemed only one more was about him and his 'wild sex scandals.'


	7. Of the Scarlet Blade

"A...are you sure...Stella won't be home now?" Ayase moaned out.

"Oh, trust me, she'll be gone all day today, something to do with family matters...hell, she could even be gone until next week." Ikki smirked.

"I...if you're sure!"she managed to say between her load moaning. Currently, Ikki had the shy, submissive girl bent over the counter of the dorm's kitchen, her bare breasts pressed against the wooden surface, skirt flipped up and panties pulled down around one ankle. Her body was rocked back and forth by Ikki's furious pounding, his arm hooked under her knee, lifting her leg up in the air.

"And to think, just a few weeks ago, you were a shy girl following me around, and now look at you." Ikki teased, continuing his wild thrusting. The more he talked, the more he felt the Scarlet Blade's womanhood twitch around his erection. Her moans grew louder, and he watched as she tried to grip the counter for support, her hands and arms shaking.

"B-but you...c-came onto me!" the raven haired girl managed to force out through her pleasure filled moaning.

"And I did, and I did more than that." The male chuckled. "I came all over you...your face...your breasts...your ass, and even that cute, pink little pussy you have." Ikki continued, his speed suddenly stopping only to pull out to his very tip, and quickly thrust his full length into her with each place he named. A number of sharp, sudden screams rang from Ayase's lips as she attempted to catch her breath. "And I have cum inside your mouth, and now...today's the day I mark your womb with something I know you absolutely love."

The woman, finally able to catch her breath, weakly turned her head to the male dominating her. "R...really?" She asked, her voice weak, but still full of joy upon hearing it. After their lessons, and reclaiming her father's dojo, her feelings for Ikki slowly and steadily grew more and more, but knew she would never be able to have him. Until one day, what seemed like the impossible, Ikki came onto her suddenly, and within a matter of days, they sparked a secret relationship. Ayase quickly became highly submissive to Ikki and whatever his demands were, which quickly led up to a highly sexual relationship behind Stella's back. Not like she cared, she stole his first time.

"Why of course." Ikki said, slowly pulling out of her wetness. He heard the wavering moans escape her lips. "But now..." he let her leg drop back down to the floor, quickly spinning her around. Ayase quickly leaned against the counter, her legs numb from the pounding she received.

"I...Ikki?" She asked, feeling him yank off her skirt. The raven haired girl let out a surprised yelp as she quickly moved her hands down between her legs to cover his view."Ikki! I..." She started, trailing off very quickly.

"Now now, Ayase...move your hands." he chuckled, quickly moving down onto his knees. His hands slid up along her thighs, sliding his hands along her legs and hips. Her body tensed up a bit from the teasing, her legs still wobbling weakly.

"B...but...I haven't...shaved yet...you pulled me here so suddenly..." she blushed heavily, her hips wiggling against his hands.

"C'mon Ayase, just relax, you know I won't care." Ikki charmingly said, kissing and nipping around her fingers. He heard her subtle sounds, and watched his her fingers slowly cupped into her hands, and her hands slowly pulled away. He could tell she was embarrassed, and didn't mind it. Spying her womanhood as it came into view, he quickly glanced up at Ayase's beet red face. "Ayase, I don't know why you're so embarrassed. It's only a little peach fuzz, it's rather cute." Ikki chuckled, spreading her legs open and quickly move in, his tongue quickly pressing against her wetness.

Ayase's voice quickly spiked, gripping the counter behind her to stay standing as she felt Ikki's tongue hungrily lick and lap up the sweet nectar that oozed and dripped from her womanhood. Recently, Ikki found out Ayase had a weakness for oral, mainly receiving it, and he took full advantage of it every time he could.

The happy woman squirmed around against the counter in bliss as she felt his tongue work around her lower lips, feeling his hands and fingers grab and squeeze at her flesh. The Scarlet Blade moved a hand onto Ikki's hair, her fingers running through and tightly gripping his hair, using him as a balance at this point. "I...I'm alr-!" she started, being cut off by the black haired male's tongue suddenly parting her walls and pressing against them in a rabid quickness. Her voice quivered in her moans, her nails gripping at his hair tightly as his tongue assaulted whatever sensitive spots it could reach. The raven haired woman's breathing grew more and more jagged as her moans cut out in between her sharp inhales. Her entire body shook and rocked from his unrelenting tongue play.

"I...Ikki...!" She managed to scream out, pulling at his hair as she through her head back, her body being rocked by a powerful orgasm. She let out a few jagged moans, falling back onto the counter, Ikki quickly moving up to catch her.

"Now that I had my fill, I'll be giving you...your fill." he smirked, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. Ayase stayed limp in his arms as she gathered whatever energy she could, feeling herself being placed on the couch, knees on the cushions, and her body braced against the back. Turning her head slightly, she quickly tensed up as she felt the black haired male's manhood spear through her wetness. Her moans were losing their volume, her voice dying, but neither of them really cared.

Ikki heard her nails dig into the back of the couch, as her body twitched happily. "She looked back to him again slowly, feeling his body lie over top hers, his hands grabbing hold of her breasts. "They fit perfectly in my hands." He chuckled, starting his slow, yet forceful thrusts into her wetness. The male played with her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh and teasing her nipples as Ayase's thin frame was rocked by his powerful thrusts.

The woman was at his control, and she couldn't be more turned on. Despite her dripping wetness, her pussy kept tight grip against his erection. She turned her head slightly to look at Ikki, moving her eyes more to look at him. He seen the pleading in her eyes, as her voice was too busy letting out moans and sounds of pleasure and bliss. Ikki knew what this was, moving a bit to deeply kiss the begging girl. Her moans perked up more, feeling his lips against hers.

Taking the chance, Ikki very slowly picked up more speed and force with his thrusts, hitting against her with each stroke inside her. His hands let go of her breasts, letting them bounce and rock with her body's movement. Ikki quickly moved his hands on top of Ayase's holding onto her hands and the couch tightly. A smirk formed slightly on his lips and with his new brace, the male took a new speed and force with his thrusting, pulling his entire body up with the couch's back.

Ayase's body was forcefully rocked and tossed around, their lips parting as her moans suddenly raised to a new level. "O-oh god, Ikki!" She moaned out, her back arching and her womanhood twitching in anticipation. "I...I'm gonna cum, Ikki! F-fuck me! M-make me cum and fill me up!" She begged. Despite her body being a toy for Ikki's sexual pleasure at this point, she knew fully well that her submissiveness was a turn on for him, and she would use it to get what she wanted, albeit only while they had sex.

"You want me to make you cum?" Ikki chuckled, a bit of grunting from himself as he ravaged his mistress' body.

"Y-yes please...!" Ayase forced out through her wild moaning. "Make me cum with your dick, f-fuck my brains out...fill me with your cum...!" She begged, her body tensing up heavily as she was suddenly rocked with a powerful orgasm. "P-please Ikki!" she screamed through her climax, feeling Ikki's manhood throb deep inside her wetness, spearing through her to her deepest parts, and feeling the hot eruption flow deep inside her.

"I..I'm not done yet..." he chuckled through his own slightly haggard breathing. The male continued to power through his own orgasm, thrusting inside her still. It took a few seconds, but the Scarlet Blade quickly realized what was going to happen. Her mind went blank as soon as she heard him utter the word 'Itto'. From there, her mind was washed over in orgasmic bliss.

Thrusts after thrust after thrust, Ayase felt Ikki's manhood spear at her utter deepest and most sensitive parts, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, gasping for air as her moans became nothing short of a mute scream. The minute of time that went by felt like hours of pure ecstasy for the submission girl, as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body and mind, feeling wave after wave of hot cum being pumped and pushed into her soaked pussy, stuffing the young womanhood to it's limits by the man that ravaged her.

The minute went by, feeling like hours. Ayase's body hung limp over the back of the couch, her breathing extremely heavy and jagged, gasping for air as her mind tried to recover from the assault it withstood a minute long orgasm. Her body twitched in a pleasurable pain, a burning heat radiating throughout her womanhood. With his last bit of strength, Ikki pulled his limp woman against him, and quickly spun them around, falling onto the couch, both limp and exhausted from the overexertion of their sexual encounter. Their clothing was soaked in sweat, and their bodies burning in the heat they made.

"I..." Ayase tried to form what little words she could, but to no avail, her pussy quivering and twitching still from the mind rocking, orgasmic assault she just received. The only response she heard was a very weak chuckle from Ikki.

* * *

Stella quickly shot up from her nightmare. "D-DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" she screamed, panting heavily. She looked around, drenched in a cold sweat, her body shaking in fear, anger, and betrayal at herself. "W...why did I have that dream?" She asked, her voice quivering. "...she wrote about Tohka, but...I..I-I...had that dream about Ayase." The Crimson Princess said to herself, her voice on the verge of tears. "I...I-Ikki? Are you home?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, looking at the clock. "...1 in the morning, and he's not home."

She got up out of her bed. "...is he...r-really...cheating on me...with Ayase...or Tohka?" she asked herself, hearing her phone vibrate against the table. Stella slowly made her way over to it, picking up it. She took a few seconds to calm herself down before answering. "Hello?"

"Stella! There you are!" Tohka practically screamed into her phone. Stella yelped in surprise, the sudden volume waking her up.

"T..Tohka? What's wrong?" Princess Vermillion asked, hear the panic in her voice.

"It's Ikki! He went over to Kagami's dorm!" Raikiri started. Stella's heart dropped hearing that, fearing her dream of cheating coming true. "H-he confronted her with something, and he cut down her lock when she tried to close the door on him! He's chasing her around the campus!"

Stella blinked a bit, snapping out of her terror. "...wait what?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. She looked around the room, seeing her clothing from the girl's date was gone. "...w-where is he?!" Stella quickly asked, connecting the dots.

"J-just follow the sounds of panicked yelling and screaming, I'm trying to clam Ikki down but it's not working!" Tohka barked, hanging up.

Stella quickly changed, and bolted from her dorm, listening for the sounds of, what could only be described as death.

* * *

All it took was a matter of minutes before she heard Kagami's screams of terror.

"Kagami..." Ikki practically snarled as he chased after the terrified girl. He knew using his Blazer would get him expelled, and only wanted to use his Itto Shura if he really needed it, knowing he wouldn't have long to do anything before she ran away again. "We NEED to talk!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but I know you're going to kill me if you catch up to me! You owe the school a new door and window!" She yelled back, somehow keeping a narrow margin distance from Ikki's grasp.

"I won't kill you, I can't get answers from a dead body, and I don't know any Blazers who can talk to the dead!" Ikki quickly replied. He knew diving after her would be a bad idea as well, so running until she grew tired was his only choice.

"T-that's murder and you know it!" The newswoman replied in a panic.

"Crime of passion, I'll get less time in jail, And you know I've been through a literal HELL before, so that'll be an absolute cake walk!" the Uncrowned Sword King snarled at the girl.

"IKKI KUROGANE!" Stella yelled, tackling her fiancee down to the ground. They tumbled a bit before they came to a grinding halt, Stella landing on top on Ikki. Kagami quickly turned around, running into an electrical wall known as Raikiri and falling to the ground.

"Got you..." Tohka smirked, grabbing the bespectacled girl and picking her up.

"No! NO! LEMME GO! He's gonna murder me and you're gonna be an accessory!"

"I'll be fine with that...now..." Tohka smirked, dropping Kagami on her stomach, pushing her boot against Kagami's back to hold her down. "Move, and I'll shock you so hard you'll think you're a guy..." Kagami nodded very slowly in response.

Stella slowly got off Ikki, helping him up. "Ikki...w..what's going on?"

"What's going on?" The male repeated, looking at Stella, then to the whimpering newswoman. "What's going on?! You know fully well!" he said, yelling at Stella in a fit of anger. Stella, knowing where his anger was coming from, brushed it off as his anger just acting up, and venting. "It's what she wrote!"

"I...I know...I needed to talk to you about that, but..." the Crimson Princess trailed off. She took his hands in hers, holding them tightly. "I..."

"You don't need to say anything..." Ikki sighed, calming down from her touch. "I lost my composure when I read that notepad..."

"...notepad?" Tohka asked, looking down.

"W-well...ya see..." Kagami nervously chuckled.

The engaged couple walked over to the other two girls, Ikki sitting down in front of the pinned girl. "Now...Kagami...I want you to tell me..." he started, pulling out the pad form his pocket. "What the hell...?"

The panicked woman quickly started to stammer and sweat before she gathered her words to answer. "I...wanted to..." She started, dragging out her words heavily. "...h...help you...and Stella with your relationship..."

Ikki's eye twitched a bit. "...so you wrote fake headlines about my cheating on Stella with Tohka...AND Ayase?!"

"...wait what?!" Tohka blurted out, glaring down at Kagami and pushing down on her back.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow stop stop stop stop stop!" She stammered, begging for her life. "I can explaaaaain!" she pleaded, feeling Tohka's boot lift off her back enough to stop the pain. "T...thank you. B-but I knew if Ikki or Stella seen those things they would try and move their love along and...probably DO the loving!"

"...that was your plan?!" Stella screamed at Kagami. "I'm here at one in the morning, yelling at you because you went WAAAAY overboard with your utterly insane and stupid Cupid game?!" A number of lights were flicking on from the dorms, a small crowd forming in their windows.

The group looked around once the lights went on, Tohka grabbing Kagami by the collar as she lifted her boot off her and picked up the newswoman. "We'll talk about this at Ikki and Stella's..." Tohka said, seeing the lovers nod in agreement. The three of them dragged of the 'hostage' to the engaged couple's dorm room.

Having Kagami sat down on the couch, Tohka flipped through the notepad. "...as impressed as I am at the titles, and flattered that you would make me the big headliner, I still find this weird and twisted." Raikiri stated.

"I...it was a stupid idea, but see! It's kinda working!" Kagami tried to defend herself. "Y-you two are getting closer and closer, aren't you?" She asked in a panic.

Ikki and Stella looked at each other, sighing. "It...is going to make us at least talk about things more." Ikki begrudgingly agreed.

"See, see! My stupid plan worked!" The newswoman cheered, slowly relaxing as she felt the icy, dagger-like stares from the other three in the room, drowning her cheer to a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Kagami...I want to say...honestly. Thank you." Stella spoke up, seeing the confused look from the other three. "You did...give me the worse case of stomach pains I've ever felt, and one of the worst nightmares ever, but...I think I've learned to confront these weird things first, and Ikki...well..not to go absolutely crazy at news like this."

"Yea...I...I also shouldn't have just dropped the pad like that...someone else could have found it." the bespectacled newswoman muttered.

"...you did that on purpose?!" Stella asked.

"...well duh! I asked for the girl's day out TO do that, though I almost forgot..." Kagami trailed off.

"...can...can Stella I just sleep this off?" Ikki asked, a sense of defeat washing over him. "I have to pay for a door and window tomorrow, and I know it's not going to be simple...so..I want to get some sleep..."

Tohka nodded in agreement, grabbing Kagami's collar. "I'll get rid of the pest..." She said, dragging Kagami out the door with her.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" The newswoman said as if nothing happened. Ikki quickly got up, closing the locking their door, sighing heavily. He went to turn around, feeling Stella quickly grab him from behind, holding him in a tight hug.

"...I was so scared it was true, Ikki. I...I know you were never do that...but I thought it was real for a bit..." She started, burying her face in his back.

"Stella...you know...I would never do anything to betray your trust. I love you...more than anything in this world." He said gently to her, managing to turn himself around, pulling her tightly against him. He could feel her breathing start to get jagged, sobbing breathes as she kept her face buried in his chest. "Stella..." Ikki held her tightly, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back gently.

"...I love you too, Ikki...more than anything in this world...and I don't want to lose you...I almost did before, and it was torture being alone here without you..." Stella told him through her sudden inhales, trying her best not to cry.

"I know...I'm sorry...I felt the same way during that time..." he said, slowly walking her to her bed. "Let's just...sleep this off...and tomorrow, we can talk about it...okay? I know you're still in a haze, and you know my mind is still foggy about all of this.

The Crimson Princess nodded slightly, pulling away from Ikki slowly, and lied down on her bed, turning over to face the wall. She wiped her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. "I...Ikki..." she mumbled, suddenly feel his body press against her back, pulling her tightly against him.

"That better?" he asked, feeling Stella nod a bit as she pressed against him. She curled up into a ball, a small smile forming on her face as she felt Ikki's fingers gently run through her hair, her neck being kissed a few times to relax her. "I love you, Stella..."

"...I love you too, Ikki..."


End file.
